1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for classifying picture elements in a radiation image into those belonging to a certain image pattern and those not belonging to a certain image pattern and an apparatus for carrying out the method. This invention particularly relates to a method and apparatus for classifying picture elements such that, from an image signal representing a radiation image of an object, a judgment can be made as to whether a predetermined picture element P0 in the radiation image falls or does not fall within the region corresponding to a predetermined pattern in the radiation image.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Techniques for reading out a recorded radiation image in order to obtain an image signal, carrying out appropriate image processing on the image signal, and then reproducing a visible image by use of the processed image signal have heretofore been known in various fields. For example, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 61(1986)-5193, an X-ray image is recorded on an X-ray film having a small gamma value chosen according to the type of image processing to be carried out, the X-ray image is read out from the X-ray film and converted into an electric signal (image signal), and the image signal is processed and then used for reproducing the X-ray image as a visible image on a copy photograph or the like. In this manner, a visible image having good image quality with high contrast, high sharpness, high graininess, or the like can be reproduced.
Also, when certain kinds of phosphors are exposed to radiation such as X-rays, .alpha.-rays, .beta.-rays, .gamma.-rays, cathode rays or ultraviolet rays, they store part of the energy of the radiation. Then, when the phosphor which has been exposed to the radiation is exposed to stimulating rays such as visible light, light is emitted by the phosphor in proportion to the amount of energy stored thereon during its exposure to the radiation. A phosphor exhibiting such properties is referred to as a stimulable phosphor. As disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,258,264, 4,276,473, 4,315,318, 4,387,428, and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 56(1981)-11395, it has been proposed to use stimulable phosphors in radiation image recording and reproducing systems. Specifically, a sheet provided with a layer of the stimulable phosphor (hereinafter referred to as a stimulable phosphor sheet) is first exposed to radiation which has passed through an object such as the human body in order to store a radiation image of the object thereon, and is then scanned with stimulating rays, such as a laser beam, which cause it to emit light in proportion to the amount of energy stored during exposure to the radiation. The light emitted by the stimulable phosphor sheet, upon stimulation thereof, is photoelectrically detected and converted into an electric image signal. The image signal is then used to reproduce the radiation image of the object as a visible image on a recording material such as photographic film, on a display device such as a cathode ray tube (CRT), or the like.
Radiation image recording and reproducing systems which use stimulable phosphor sheets are advantageous over conventional radiography using silver halide photographic materials, in that images can be recorded even when the energy intensity of the radiation to which the stimulable phosphor sheet is exposed varies over a wide range. More specifically, since the amount of light which the stimulable phosphor sheet emits when being stimulated varies over a wide range and is proportional to the amount of energy stored thereon during its exposure to the radiation, it is possible to obtain an image having a desirable density regardless of the energy intensity of the radiation to which the stimulable phosphor sheet was exposed. In order to obtain the desired image density, an appropriate read-out gain is set when the emitted light is being detected and converted into an electric signal to be used in the reproduction of a visible image on a recording material, such as photographic film, or on a display device, such as a CRT.
Recently, in the radiation image recording and reproducing systems which use X-ray film or stimulable phosphor sheets, particularly in such radiation image recording and reproducing systems designed to facilitate medical diagnoses, not only have image signals been produced in ways which ensure that the visible images produced from them will be of high quality, but image signals have also been processed in ways which allow certain image patterns to be extracted from radiation images. One type of processing which results in the extraction of an image pattern is disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,769,850.
Specifically, an image pattern can be detected in a complicated radiation image by processing the image signal representing it in various ways. The image signal is made up of a series of image signal components, and with appropriate processing the image signal components corresponding to a particular image pattern can be found. For example, from a very complicated radiation image, such as an X-ray image of the chest of a human body, which includes various linear and circular patterns, an approximately circular image corresponding to a tumor, or the like, can be detected.
After a pattern, for example, a tumor image, is detected in a complicated radiation image, such as an X-ray image of the chest of a human body, a visible image is reproduced and displayed such that the detected pattern can be viewed clearly. Such a visible image can serve as an effective tool in, particularly, the efficient and accurate diagnosis of an illness.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,769,850 discloses a method for finding a circular pattern, wherein an image signal representing an X-ray image of the chest of a human body, or the like, is processed with a spatial-domain filter composed of three concentric circles.
However, radiation images of human bodies have very complicated configurations. For example, the sizes of tumor images in X-ray images of chests are multifarious. Also, the shapes of some tumor images are not circular, but may be, for example, approximately elliptic. With the method for finding a circular pattern, wherein a spatial-domain filter composed of three concentric circles is utilized, tumor images cannot be detected accurately in cases where several tumor images having different sizes are present together or in cases where the shape of a tumor image is not circular. After an image pattern is detected and a visible image showing the detected image pattern is reproduced in, for example, a radiation image recording and reproducing system designed to facilitate medical diagnoses, a physician will base his diagnosis primarily on how the detected pattern looks. If a certain pattern (a certain tumor image) is not detected accurately, a physician may fail to find a tumor. This is a very serious problem.